


Loving You in the Dark

by samcedeswannabe



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, beginning email is from the book, first time writing for this fandom, love the book, love the movie, please don't be tooooo hard on me, summary is slightly misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcedeswannabe/pseuds/samcedeswannabe
Summary: Bram and Simon are in a really dark place....literally





	Loving You in the Dark

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Nov 18 at 4:15 AM  
SUBJECT: Why why why?

 

So didn’t there used to be a reality show where people had to date each other in pitch-darkness? We should do that. We should find a room somewhere that’s totally dark and then we could hang out and it would be totally anonymous. That way we wouldn’t ruin anything. What do you think?  
—Jacques

 

Simon immediately rolled his eyes at himself after he sent the email to Blue. Great, now he probably thinks I’m a weirdo who likes creeping on people in the darkness. Weirdo Vampire Jacques, I want to suck your blood Blue...oh and I wouldn’t mind sucking on some other things too if you catch my drift. He laughed at himself, shook his head and stared at the screen. He considered typing out an email that went something like ‘Ha ha, sorry my dog typed that disregard previous message,’ but thought if Blue already thought he was a weirdo, then that might not help his case. He rubbed his eyes and let out a body shaking yawn. “I need to sleep,” he mumbled to himself as he looked at the time on the computer. 4:20 AM stared back at him. Sighing, he shut the lid on his laptop closed and crawled into bed. Whatever, if Blue thought he was only weird now, then the boy obviously had not been paying attention the past few months.

A very groggy, dishevelled, sleep encrusted eyes, and beyond exhausted Simon woke up to the sound of his mother knocking on his door.

“Simon, it’s seven, time to get up!” He listened to the sounds of her feet padding away to his sisters room before he stared at his ceiling contemplating the pros and cons of dropping out of school forever in order to sleep in for the rest of his life.

His thoughts were disrupted by the ding which sounded from his cell phone. He scrambled to pull it off of its charger and immediately clicked open the email notification from Blue,

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Nov 18 at 7:15 AM  
SUBJECT: Re: Never been afraid of the dark

.... I found a restaurant like thirty minutes away from here that does speed dating in the dark. They host one every Friday at 7PM for teenagers and one at 9PM for the adults. Bring your student ID and or license. I’m definitely interested in going if you are too. Let me know and I’ll send over the information ASAP.

-Blue

Simon stared with his mouth agape and his heart pounding in his chest. Holy sh-  
“Simon! Get your butt up!” His mother bellowed from the stairs. He continued to blink rapidly at what this meant. Today was Friday, which meant....he could be meeting Blue in less than 12 hours. He took a deep breath and replied as best as he could with trembling fingers,

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Nov 18 at 7:25 AM  
SUBJECT: Re: Never been afraid of the dark...until now

Let’s do it.

-Jacques

 

Simon sat in his car staring at the restaurant for what seemed like hours. He hadn’t been this nervous since.....nope, he had never been this nervous. He adjusted the collar of his dress shirt and fixed his hair in the mirror and then his fingers immediately stopped combing through his tresses. You’re dating in the dark no one will be able to see you. But they will definitely be able to smell you, spray up. He grabbed his back pack from the backseat of his car and sprayed a bit of cologne on his pulse points before taking a deep breath and sliding out of his car. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulled the restaurant’s door open, almost smacking it into his head in the process. The hostess in front stared at him and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Simon immediately began to blush and gave her a sheepish grin. 

She smiled warmly at him, “Good evening, can I help you?”  
Simon looked around the restaurant and then back at the door. He could probably run out and make it to his car and pretend that this never happened. No, no he needed to meet his Blue. “Uh, I’m here to Blue. I mean I’m here to date someone, I mean....I like the dark.” He stumbled over his words and the hostess chuckled lightly.

“A little nervous are we?”  
Simon sighed and then nodded, “Yea, I’ve never...you know....done this kind of thing.” She walked around her podium and clasped her hands in front of her.

“That’s okay, you will definitely have a good time. Can I please see your ID or license please.” Simon fumbled to get his wallet out of his pocket and dropped it on to the floor. Both he and the hostess stared at it before she bent over to grab it and hand it to him. “You know what? I believe you’re a high school kid, no need to show me.” She laughed and then guided him through the restaurant where other patrons were eating and brought him to a closed door.

Simon gulped audibly and stared at it. This was the only thing between him and Blue now. Once he entered this room, they would be inhaling the same air, which was almost like making out if you really thought about it. 

“Okay so once you walk through this door, someone on the other side will take you by your elbow and walk you through the room and help you to your table. There will be some fruits, crackers, and cheese in front of you to eat.” She smiled reassuringly, “There will be four other tables in there with you where others will be sitting and waiting. After about five minutes someone will bring in the ‘dates’” she put her fingers in air quotes, “and you will have 3 minutes with each of them.” She paused and then looked at him, “Any questions so far?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “So like...” He glanced up at the ceiling, “Uh, so will I only be paired with like girls?”

The hostess shook her head, “Nope, you will be paired with everyone in the room, all in all you will have 3 minutes with everyone and anyone who doesn’t fit your fancy can still become a friend even if you’re not interested in them romantically.” She smiled widely, “At the end of the process, you will be asked about who you might want to meet as a friend or as a romantic interest, and if they answered the same about you then you will get to meet them out here for dinner!” With that she put her hand on the handle of the door, “Ready?”

No, no, no, no, no, “Yup!” Shit.

“Perfect, have fun!” She opened the door and gestured him into the darkness before closing it firmly behind him. 

“Hi there!” Someone said quietly by his ear. Simon jumped a foot off the ground and almost karate chopped the owner of the voice. “Sorry if I startled you, I’m John and I’ll be leading you to your table. May I take your elbow?”

Simon nodded and then realised that the person couldn’t see him. He opened his mouth to say yes when John cut in, “Awesome, here we go.” Simon raised a brow as John took his elbow and wondered if he was wearing some type of night vision goggles or something. He felt the man walk him through what felt like a curtain separating the room from the door he had gone through and then was guided to a seat. “Thanks.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome.” With that Simon could hear him shuffle off towards where they had come from. He sighed and reached out to touch the table. He could feel something cold and oblong beneath his fingers and guessed that they were grapes. His fingers continued to roam around and touched something square and coarse, which he assumed were crackers.

“Alright daters, here come some of your dates!” He could hear from the left of the room before the sounds of fabric moving and feet shuffling entered the room. It was weird being in the dark. You could somewhat tell what was happening around you but you were never really 100% sure. It was what his relationship with Blue had been like. He knew he was falling in love with this boy, but was completely in the dark about everything else. The sound of someone shuffling past his table and the scrape of the chair in front of him alerted him that he was no longer alone at his table.

He cleared his throat. “Uh hey.” He mumbled nervously waiting to hear the others voice.

“Hello, I’m Courtney.” Simon felt his heart drop into his stomach. Definitely not Blue, but hey the hostess did say he could make friends. “What’s your name?”

Simon opened his mouth and then paused, “I’m Jacques.”

“Ohhhhh are you French?” He could hear the excitement in her voice. “I love everything French.” She squealed animatedly, “My favourite song has to be Edith Piaf’s La Vie en Rose! Have you heard of it? It is so amazing and don’t get me started on French movies...” She continued to drone on as Simon sat there in absolute awe at the fact he had not heard her take a breath in about two minutes, “...and obviously I’ve been to France like one time and I---

“Time to switch!” Came the loud voice from the left again. Thank God!

He could hear Courtney sigh, “Oh that sucks and we were having so much fun! Okay well tell them you want to see me again! Seeya later.”

Simon weakly muttered out bye before Courtney was shuffled away from the table by one of the people working there. He was deeply regretting his decision to do this with Blue, if this conversation was any indication of how the rest of the night would go, then it would be a long night.

He could hear someone else being shuffled in front of him and caught a whiff of cologne as the person plopped down in their seat across from him. He sat up straight in his seat and stared intensely into the darkness. “Hey.” Simon squeaked out.

“Oh you’re a dude too, that’s cool. Not into guys though bro, so if you want to talk about sports or something like that then you know, I’m down.” Simon pursed his lips together and looked down at his plate, well at least where he figured his plate was.

He shrugged, “Sorry not really into sports.”

“Oh.” The other boy said. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before the person yelled out for them to switch again. “Bye.” The boy immediately hopped up and was shuffled away. Simon bit the inside of his lip as he waited for another awkward interaction to happen.

“Do you like bugs?” Said a high pitched voice across from him.

Simon almost burst out into laughter. “What?”

“I said do. You. Like. Bugs?” The voice came again but with more annoyance the second time around.

“Um, not really, I mean I appreciate what they do for the ecosystem and stuff...but like, uh, yea.”

“Meh, well...that’s disappointing. You should invest more interest in them. Did you know that the BEES ARE BECOMING EXTINCT?! DID YOU?!” Simon wondered why they didn’t create a panic button for situations like this. He popped a grape in his mouth and chewed slowly. “Bet you didn’t know that, but now you do and here’s how you can help the bees! You can...” Simon shook his head and downed his food, almost choking on a cracker as the bee person in front of him explained the importance of preservation of the beautiful creatures.

“I got stung by a bee once.” Simon cut in.

The other person gasped, “You’re so.....lucky!” Simon’s eyes widened.

“I guess... that’s one way of looking at it...”

“It’s the only way of looking at it!” The voice creepishly whispered.  
Simon peered through the darkness in hopes of seeing who the person was so that he would hopefully never bump into him or her on the streets ever again.

“Switch.” Simon rubbed his hand over his face and then sighed. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

“Hi.” A very deep, almost unnaturally deep, voice sounded in front of him. How old is this man?  
Simon squinted, “Uh hey.”

“What’s your name?” The deep voice came again.

“S—Jacques.” Simon caught himself before he said his real name. “Jacques.” He said again and cleared his throat. He heard the person laugh in front of him.

“Thank God.” The deep voice came again. “It’s me. Blue.” Simon’s heart began to pound deeply in his chest, finally, he was here. “You don’t know the weird people I had to speak to before getting to you.” Simon smiled and strained his ears to see if he could recognize the voice.

He shook his head even though Blue couldn’t see. “Oh trust me, I have a strong idea on what you’ve experienced.” He laughed and then whispered, “Did you meet the Bee kid?”

Even though he couldn’t see him, he could feel Blue smiling across from him, “No, but now I really want to meet them especially with a nickname like that.”

“Hey, the only person you should really want to meet is me.” Simon laughed and placed his hands on the table, accidentally brushing it against Blue’s. “Oh sorry.” He made to draw his hand back when Blue reached out to take his right hand into his own. Simon let out a small gasp at out how big and strong the other’s hand was.

“No need to be sorry.” He squeezed Simon’s hand in his, brushing his thumb across the others knuckles, causing Simon to blush. “Would it be seriously weird if I like kissed your hand?” 

Simon laughed, “Uh, it would be weird if you didn’t!”

“Oh, well now I have to do it.” Simon held his breath as he felt soft full lips brush against his fingers. He gulped and closed his eyes as he bottled up the feeling and memory. “Was that okay?”

“Um, hell yes, please sir may I have another?” Blue laughed again and turned Simon’s hand over to kiss his wrist. “Oh.....god.” Simon whimpered out causing Blue to laugh again. Simon nudged him with the toe of his shoe. “Hey don’t laugh at me!” He giggled and shook his head.

“How can I not laugh at you when you’re so cute? It’s almost impossible not to.” The deep voice came again.

Simon cocked his head to the side. “You’re voice is a lot deeper than I imagined.” Blue took a breath.

“Yea, because I’m purposely making it deeper so that you won’t recognize it.” Simon almost smacked himself in the head. Why didn’t he think of that? His blood ran cold.  
He bit his lip nervously, “Oh, that’s smart.” He paused, “Do you recognize mine?”

There was silence for a moment. A moment that felt way too long for Simon. “Yea... I do.” Blue said in his faux deep voice. Simon pulled his hand back from Blue and placed it in his lap. You’re an idiot, you changed your name but used your own voice. “Simon, it’s okay. I had a feeling it was you, I mean I hoped it was you...for a long time.” 

“Time to switch!”

Simon reached out and touched Blue’s hand again. He squeezed it. “Wait, tell me who you are.”

“I...I’m sorry.” Blue said in a quiet tone before he got up and was shuffled away. Simon stared into the darkness in front of him and swallowed back the tears that were beginning to well up. 

For the remainder of the night he sat quietly and made very small talk with everyone he met. At the end of it they brought him to a separate room with a blinding bright light. They asked him who he was interested in either as a friend or a love interest? He paused and simply said Blue. The person he was speaking to looked through the list of names they had on their clipboard and shook their head.

“I’m sorry, but there is no one by that name on the list.” The person looked apologetic.

Simon could feel the blood drain from his face, “Um he was the fourth person who came to my table.”

The person looked at their list again and tried to figure who had gone where and when, “oh yes, I see who it is now.” They looked up at him and shook their head again, “So sorry, but they didn’t match with you.” Simon frowned.

“That’s not possible.” He shook his head, “Can you just tell me his name.”  
“No, we can’t do that.” They stared at each other, “You know there’s one of these every week, maybe come back and try again.” Simon took a shuddering breath and shook his head. 

“No thanks, I think I’m done for now.” He blinked back his tears and walked away. Well, Blue knows who you are but doesn’t want to meet you. I guess that’s that then. He sighed as he fumbled with his car keys while he made his way through the busy parking lot towards his car. He stopped a few steps away from it when he noticed someone was sitting on his trunk. A curly haired boy was facing away from him.

“Uh...Can I help you?” The boy in front of him turned to face him. Simon’s eyes widened. “Oh...”

Bram Greenfeld, the cute boy with the nice calves from Nick’s soccer team stared at him. “Hey...”  
Simon walked slowly towards him as Bram hopped off of the trunk, he smiled sheepishly, “Sorry I thought you’d come from the other direction.” Simon stared at the taller boy as he tried to understand what was happening.

“Okay? What...” Simon tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Bram walked closer to Simon so that he was close enough that the shorter teen had to look up, “Well, I came to hear more about the bee kid.” He said with the unnaturally deep voice again and grinned sheepishly.  
Simon sputtered out as the realisation dawned on him, “You’re.... You’re Blue?”  
Bram nodded, “Yea, I am.”

Simon’s mouth dropped, “I...”

Bram shook his head and put his hand out, “I’m really sorry about what happened in there. I panicked and that wasn’t fair to do that to you and then I just wanted to get out of there...”He reached out to brush Simon’s hair out of his face. Simon shivered at the contact. “....but I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave this parking lot without talking to you.” He brushed his thumb down Simon’s cheek and locked eyes with him, “I’m really sorry Simon. Do you forgive me?”

Simon looked down for a moment and then back up at Bram, “I don’t think I can....” Bram dropped his hand from Simon’s cheek and nodded. Simon raised a brow, “....ever really explain the oddity that was the bee kid to you. I mean, I feel like it will be a conversation that will last all night to unpack it all.” Simon smirked and Bram grinned before placing his hand behind Simon’s neck and pulling him in for a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Was that okay?” Bram brushed his lips against Simon’s.

Simon smiled, “Eh, it was alright I guess.” Bram chuckled.

“Oh is that so? Just alright?” Simon nodded and smirked, “Well, I’ll have to fix that.” Bram cupped both sides of Simon’s face and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Simon wrapped his arms around Bram’s waist until their bodies were flush. 

Bram pulled back and looked at Simon’s flushed face. “Better?”

Simon’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the brown eyed boy, “Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first time writing for this fandom and it's also my first time writing in about two years, I've definitely missed it. If you have any canon (book or movie) prompts or adorable AU's that you'd be interested in seeing written, please let me know! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
